Becoming Hadrian Churchill
by Feathered Dreams
Summary: Crouch's attempt to Portkey-ify the Triwizard Cup goes horribly wrong, and Harry Potter winds up on the floor of Gringotts, where he learns some surprising truths about his parentage and lineage. Look out, world-Hadrian Winston Churchill, the lost Heir of Britain's legendary Prime Minister, is back, and he's not happy! Crack taken seriously. OC's, Evil Dumbles, Weasley Bashing.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is something I wrote to indulge my own interests and preferences. If it is not to your taste, or you find the historical aspect of this too unsettling or inaccurate (which it kind of is-that's what alternate histories are for, after all!), then just hit the back button and look for another story to read. Reviews are much appreciated (and any suggestions are welcomed), though any flames will be used to toast marshmallows!

Please note that this book WILL feature some of my historical OC's (such as Harold Harding and Victoria Roosevelt, both of whom you'll meet within the virtual pages of this tale) in prominent roles within the story. However, as an AP English student who writes on a regular basis I can personally assure you that I will do my best to refrain from making them Mary Sues, for I too understand how unattractive those types of characters are. Furthermore, this book will also include bashing of some of my least favorite Harry Potter characters-namely Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Molly, the Dursleys (duh), and Snape-, and will include multiple tropes such as Wizarding Nobility/Lordships, etc. I think you get the idea.

Anyways, I think that's all for now! Off we go!

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the historical figures mentioned within. I only own the plotline and any OC's that may come up every once in a while.

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

_Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him._

_"Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there." _

_But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support himself. Cedric took a deep breath. _

_"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here." "That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said. He felt angry; his leg was very painful, he was aching all over from trying to throw off the spider, and after all his efforts, Cedric had beaten him to it, just as he'd beaten Harry to ask Cho to the ball. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg." _

_Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head. _

_"No," he said. _

_"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here." _

_Cedric watched Harry steadying himself, holding tight to the hedge. _

_"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming." _

_"I had help on that too," Harry snapped, trying to mop up his bloody leg with his robes._

_"You helped me with the egg - we're square." _

_"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric. _

_"We're still square," said Harry, testing his leg gingerly; it shook violently as he put weight on it; he had sprained his ankle when the spider had dropped him. _

_"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."_

_"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!" _

_"No," said Cedric. _

_He stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Harry, who stared at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries. _

_"Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided. _

_Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before . . . and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face. _

_"Both of us," Harry said._

_"What?" _

_"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." _

_Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms._

_"You - you sure?" _

_"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together." _

_For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin._

_"You're on," he said. "Come here." _

_He grabbed Harrys arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles. _

_"On three, right?" said Harry. "One - two - three -" _

_He and Cedric both grasped a handle. _

_Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side._

_(From _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

It happened instantly.

The world was a mass of swirling colors and sounds, and then his feet slammed into the ground. Harry let out a yelp of pain as his injured leg buckled, the Triwizard Cup slipping out of his hand when he suddenly fell forward.

Taking a moment to get his bearings about him, the Boy Who Lived glanced around, trying to figure out where they were. So the Triwizard Cup was a portkey...interesting...

A hint of surprise flickered aross Harry's face when he recognized their current location: the inside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the entity run by goblins wherein all of wizarding Britain's gold was stored. This surprise was reflected on Cedric's face-neither boy could fathom why the Cup had brought them here. Surely it would have brought them back to Hogwarts?

"INTRUDERS! UNAUTHROIZED PORTKEY IN THE HALLOWED HALLS OF GRINGOTTS!"

Harry jerked up at the sudden shout, his eyes widening as he saw the goblin tellers running towards him and Cedric, some of them with swords in hand. Cedric gasped at the sight, drawing his wand hastily from his pocket and instinctively pointing it at the belligrent creatures.

"Easy there, Cedric. We don't wanna piss them off. They manage our money, after all." Harry muttered to him, and the Hufflepuff champion lowered his wand, a sheepish look on his face. He had to admid to himself that Harry had a point, though he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt with the idea of lowering his wand while facing an angry horde of goblin accountants.

Luckily for the two of them, Harry managed to act on his instincts, stepping forward and lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Please, pardon us for the intrusion." Harry said softly, his tone gentle yet commanding. "My companion and I had no intention to intrude upon your world-it appears we are merely victims of a rather complex plan gone wrong. No harm is intended to you or any of your people."

Cedric eyed Harry, wondering when the Hell Dumbledore's Golden Boy had gotten to be this smart. He had never heard the younger teenager talk in such a formal manner before, not even while he was dealing with any of Hogwarts' Professors. Shrugging, he filed the information away for later, deciding that now wasn't the time to ask him about this development.

"Mr. Potter! At last-we've been wondering when we would see you!"

A goblin was practically sprinting towards them, sweat dripping down his face as if he had just run a marathon. Harry's eyes lit up as he recognized that goblin as Griphook, the very first magical creature he had ever met and the goblin that had shown him to his vault in first year.

"That's Griphook. He showed me to my vault in first year." Harry whispered in Cedric's ear, and the boy nodded absentmindedly, still feeling uneasy about the entire situation.

Griphook raised an eyebrow as he listened in on the Potter boy's conversation, surprised that Potter had even remembered his name. It was rare for a wizard to do that, as they often believed goblins to be below them, and not worth interacting with even though goblins were the ones who handled their money.

Well aware of the magic that had brought the two champions here-that highly illegal portkey sitting no more than two feet away from the Boy who Lived-, Griphook decided to deal with that situation first, waving a hand of dismissal in the direction of the goblins that had originally approached Harry. As an account manager for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Churchill, he had a high amount of power within Gringotts, though not as much as Director Ragnok or any of his Senior Advisors. It was this power that gave him the grounds to command others below him, but he usually only used that power in the most important situations.

"You remember me, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, of course! It's hard to forget the first goblin you ever met, especially when you've been raised in the muggle world your entire youth."

Griphook nodded, able to see the validity in Potter's words.

"I can see the wisdom in that, boy." The goblin amended, before allowing his tone to grow more stern and annoyed. "Now tell me. Why on _Earth _haven't you been answering our letters? We've been writing you every year since you turned twelve, requesting a meeting with you to go over your accounts, and you haven't responded!"

Cedric's breath hitched at that, his eyes widening slightly. To him, a Heir Apparent to an Ancient and Noble House, the idea of not responding to Gringotts mail was abhorrent, one he loathed with every fibre of his being. His father had always drilled it into him that goblins were creatures to be respected, due to their fine accounting abilities, and not responding to their requests for a meeting was seen as a serious offense.

"Dear god..." Cedric sighed, rubbing his temples. "Harry, be careful what you say. You might be in some serious shit right now if you aren't cautious."

Cedric couldn't believe he was the one who had to help clean up this mess. Of all people, why the hell did it have to be him? Oh yeah...because his family had been cursed with rotten luck (literally, but that's a long story; we'll get to it later), and therefore he tended to find himself in the strangest of situations.

"Wait, what? I was supposed to be getting mail from you guys?!" Harry gasped, shock flickering across his face momentarily. "But I never...I never...Hell, I didn't get any mail from the Wizarding World until I was eleven, when my Hogwarts letter came!"

Griphook's frown deepened at that, as did Cedric's.

"I see we have much to talk about then, Mr. Potter. How about if you and Mr. Diggory follow me to my office, then?"

With that, he turned around and left, not even waiting for the two boys to follow him.

The events that transpired shortly after, needless to say, would change history.

_Literally._


	2. Revelation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Before we begin, I would like to remind you that I am writing this purely for my own enjoyment, and that yes, it _is _classified as "crack taken seriously". I fully intend for this to poke fun at some of the more popular fanfic tropes in the HP fandom (such as Lord!Harry) while still providing an easy to read story for you all to enjoy. Anyways, enough of that! Let's go!_

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

The small group soon arrived in Griphook's office, and Harry took the opportunity to look around.

The office was designed to look like something one would see from an average muggle business-a large, ornate desk made of dark-colored mahogany wood, a similarly colored, comfortable-looking leather chair, and various relics lining the desk's perimeter. Cedric noticed in particular a small bronze plaque sitting near a pile of quills, which read: "There is no limit to what one can do or where one can go if they do not mind who gets the credit."

"Ronald Reagan, huh?" Cedric raised an eyebrow, recalling reading about a similar plaque in American President Ronald Reagan's office during his four-year term (His father had always insited that Cedric be exposed to the histories of nations all over the world, not just that of England). "I wasn't aware the Goblins of Gringotts followed American politics so closely-I thought you all mainly dealt with British customers."

"Oh, we get the occasional American customer every once in a while. The Noble House of Roosevelt, for example, has been one of Gringotts' most profitable customers, mainly due to the large impact its members have had on history." Griphook informed the young Hufflepuff, inwardly admiring the lad's curiosity and knowledge of history. "But this plaque in particular was a gift from Nathaniel Reagan, the aforementioned President's famed wizarding brother. You might know him, Cedric, as the man who invented the truth potion Veritaseurm."

"Hm, interesting. I'll have to research him later." Cedric shrugged, sitting down into one of the chairs facing Griphook's desk.

"Anyways." Griphook cleared his throat, bringing the conversation back to business. "Mr. Potter..." He trailed off, unsure of how to approach this. "For you not to receive letters from Gringotts, something must be wrong. Like, _seriously_ wrong. As in a potential mail diversion ward placed on your person or home."

Harry frowned at that, his eyebrows furrowing as he pondered that statement. "But who would do that to me? Who...why...how?!" He exclaimed, struggling to control and contain his emotions.

"There's a very simple way we can answer those questions, Mr. Potter. We here at Gringotts believe the person responsible to be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who has been listed in our records as your magical guardian. If we want to prove that theory to be true, then we must take an Inheritance and Familial Relations Test. Not only will that indicate any potential families you could be the Heir of, it will also identify any magical blocks that could be placed on your person, such as a mail redirection ward, so they can be removed as soon as possible."

"Alright. If that is what it takes to get to the bottom of this issue, then so be it." Harry said softly, and Griphook inwardly smiled at the determined expression that found its way onto the face of the Boy-Who-Lived, knowing they were all one step closer to the truth.

Moments later, Griphook had set up the test, and Harry had completed the...well..._preliminary _steps, which basically just involved him placing twelve drops of blood on a specially charmed piece of parchment. Having never completed an inheritance test himself-he had always known he was Heir of House Diggory-, Cedric was quite curious about this process, and had a few questions for Griphook.

"Pardon me for asking, but is there a reason inheritance tests happen mostly at Gringotts? I was reading a book on Wizarding Heritage the other day and it mentioned that Gringotts was the only one of seven banks around the world that offered inheritance tests. With the sheer size of the wizarding population, surely more than just seven banks would offer them?" The Hufflepuff asked, genuinely interested in this issue.

"Yeah, and shouldn't we get going soon? I mean, we _were _right in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament, so they're probably going to start getting worried soon." Harry threw in his own question, one he was rather worried about given his status as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Why Mr. Diggory, with the amount of questions you are asking of me, one might think you were sorted into Ravenclaw during your first year at Hogwarts!" Griphook joked, letting out a quiet chuckle. Harry and Cedric exchanged a look-most goblins didn't have a sense of humor, but then again, as Harry would realize over the course of a _very _profitable alliance, Griphook wasn't like "most goblins".

"To answer Mr. Diggory's question, so few banks do the Inheritance Test because of the charmed parchment required to complete it. While any parchment will do, it's the charms themselves that are the complicated part. Those tricky little buggers were first discovered by one Othello Churchill back in 1930, when he sought to determine his eligibility to inherit any muggle Lordships that may have bypassed his more famous brother Winston. Although Churchill enchanted twenty pieces of parchment at the request of the Goblin Nation, only fourteen remain today, and they are split evenly among the seven banks that specialize in this type of testing. No records remain of the original charms he used to enchant the parchment."

"Ah, makes sense." Cedric nodded, his curiosity satisfied...for now.

With that, Griphook turned his attention to the Potter boy.

"As for your question, lad, all Gringotts offices-no matter the rank of a particular goblin-are charmed for time compression, meaning that time accelerates at a faster rate here than it does in the outside world. If you were to spend, say, three days in here, then it would only count as one hour in the outside world. There's no particular conversion rate; it all depends on the magical strength and power of the occupants. For you two in particular, I believe two hours spent in here will equal fifteen minutes in the outside world, so I wouldn't worry too much. They won't go looking for you until the time to complete the task is up."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, his worries and fears assuaged for the time being as the group fell into a comfortable silence.

It was Cedric who broke that silence moments later when he let out a gasp, his eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Harry...your results..." He trailed off, looking at the parchment in shock.

Harry's gaze followed Cedric's, and he too gasped when he saw them, unable to believe what he was reading.

"No way. There must be some sort of mistake! That just...that just isn't possible!"

**GRINGOTTS BANK ~ LONDON BRANCH**

**INHERITANCE AND FAMILIAL RELATIONS EXAMINATION**

**NAME**

_Hadrian Winston Spencer-Churchill (Birth)_

_Hadrian James Potter (Blood Adopted)_

**DATE OF BIRTH**

_31 July 1908 (Original)_

_31 July 1981 (Modified)_

**MOTHER**

_Clementine Oglivy Spencer-Churchill née Hozier (Birth)_

_Lilian Magdalene Potter née Evans (Blood Adopted)_

**FATHER**

_Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (Birth)_

_James Charlus Potter (Blood Adopted)_

**MAGICAL GUARDIAN**

_Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (Original)_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Modified)_

**GODFATHER**

_His Majesty George VI of the United Kingdom (Fate-Chosen)_

_Sirius Orion Black (Modified)_

**GODMOTHER**

_Elizabeth Angela Marguerite Bowes-Lyon, the Queen Mother (Fate-Chosen)_

_Alice Nicoletta Longbottom (Modified)_

**HEIRSHIPS AND LORDSHIPS**

_Note: If the customer has undergone a Blood Adoption in the past, then he or she will inherit not only Lord/Heirships from their biological family but those from their adoptive family as well. It is also worth noting that if the customer is the last member of a particular family, then he or she has permission to take the Lordship of that family immediately._

_Churchill (Biological Father)-HEIR_

_Hozier (Biological Mother)-HEIR_

_Black (Modified Godfather)-HEIR_

_Potter (Adoptive Father)-LORD_

_Peverell (Adoptive Father)-LORD_

_Gryffindor (Adoptive Father)-LORD_

_Romanov (Adoptive Mother)-LORD_

_Evans (Adoptive Mother)-LORD_

_Slytherin (Conquest)-LORD_

_Gaunt (Conquest)-LORD_

Harry set down the parchment, his hands shaking. He couldn't believe it-questions were circulating through his head at a terrifying rate, as the role he had worked so hard to establish in the Wizarding World came crashing down around his ears, as the lies he had been living became revealed for the room's occupants to see.

"Hadrian Winston Spencer-Churchill." He whispered, his eyes glued on where it listed his birth name near the top of the parchment. "Isn't Churchill dead by now? How the fuck...?"

"I know you have questions, Mr. Potter, but perhaps you ought to look at the second piece of parchment first. I bet that will be able to answer some of the questions you are about to ask me, but if not, I will try my best to answer them when you are done."

Harry nodded, numbly pulling the second piece of parchment close to him. He hadn't even noticed it, but now that it was in his hand, he found himself entranced by what it contained.

**GRINGOTTS BANK ~ LONDON BRANCH**

**EXAMINATION: BLOCKS AND OTHER MAGICAL INCONVENIENCES **

**BLOCKS**

_Chronomagus Abilities ~ 100%_

_Occlumency Abilities ~ 100%_

_Elemental Abilities (Ice) ~ 100%_

_Accidential Magic ~ 95%_

_Intelligence Quotient (130) ~ 80%_

_Metamorphagus Abilities ~ 70%_

_Magical Core ~ 65%_

**POTIONS**

_Fidelitas ~ Keyed to Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore_

_Amortentia ~ Keyed to Ginevra Weasley_

_Odium Populus ~ Keyed to Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley_

**LIFE DEBTS**

_Owed Life Debt by Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Owed Life Debt by Peter Amadeus Pettigrew_

**SOUL BONDS**

_Undetermined_

**MISCELLANEOUS **

_Horcrux tied to Thomas Riddle_

"I've...I've gotta be dreaming."

That was all Harry managed to say before he dropped onto the floor in a dead faint, and was smothered by the stifling embrace of darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Whew-a _lot _of shit just went down! I'm sure you all probably have just as many questions about what the hell is going on as our friend Harry here, but please be patient and wait until the next chapter! In the meantime, feel free to speculate what will happen next:_

_-What do you think a Chronomagus is, and how will it impact Harry's mobility (for lack of a better word)_

_-How will people react to Harry's lord/heirships once they are revealed to the public?_

_-Did James and Lily _know _that Harry was Churchill's son, or were they oblivious to Dumbledore's scheme? (Because yes, it _was _Dumbledore that was responsible for Harry not being raised by Churchill)_

_Let me know what you think in the reviews! Also, please don't hesitate to leave suggestions and/or ideas!_


	3. Victory

**AUTHOR'S ****NOTE**

_Hey y'all! Me again. Thank you so much for the feedback I've already received in the reviews-it really does mean a lot to me! _

_But anyways, let''s get down to business. I will go ahead and warn you that this chapter will be pretty short, but the next one will definitely be longer. Anyways, enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER**

Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter :(

**CHAPTER THREE**

He had been out for three hours' worth of GCT (Gringotts Compression Time).

That was the first thing Griphook the Goblin has told him when he woke up.

The second?

Well, the second was _far_ more interesting.

In the short time span that Harry had been out cold, Griphook and numerous goblin healers had worked together to remove the blocks Dumbledore had placed on him. Cedric, who was currently in Ancient Runes himself and eyeing a career as a cursebreaker, found the whole affair fascinating, and turned his Ravenclaw side loose during the procedure.

"So...so they're all gone now?" Harry asked hesitantly, uncertainty creeping into his voice as he spoke.

Griphook nodded, and a wave of visible relief washed over Harry's body.

"Oh, thank god." Harry said quietly. He stood up, wincing as his muscles squealed in protest at the sudden movement. "Damn. Guess it's going to take longer to recover from this than I thought."

Griphook let out a slight chuckle at that.

"Well, Mr. Pott-excuse me, _Mr_. _Churchill_. I suspect you have lots of questions right now, and I assure you I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Fire away."

A few hours' worth of GCT later, Harry and Cedric _finally _wrapped up their conversation with Griphook, and were given permission to use a portkey within the hallowed halls of Gringotts once more in order to return to Hogwarts. After using a specific type of goblin magic to enchant the Triwizard Cup, Griphook bid goodbye to his two young customers, both of which he had admittedly grown quite fond of over the course of their seven-hour meeting.

Harry was still reeling from his discoveries, struggling to come to terms with the truth of his heritage. It was through his discussions with Griphook that he had learned the truth about why he never grew up under the watchful eye of Winston Churchill, and the reason (of course) was one Albus bloody Dumbledore.

And it was all made possible by the Headmaster's Chronomagus abilities.

Chronomagi (wizards that possessed the natural-born ability to travel through time without having to worry about drastically changing the future) had always been rare in Wizarding Society, partly due to the high-risk nature of time travel. Although their inherent abilities guaranteed that the future from which they originated would remain untouched, many oftentimes ended up revealing themselves in order to change a particular event in history. They would then be met with negative reactions, being declared crazy, and most likely would be either sent to a mental institution or killed the minute they spoke of the future.

It was for this reason that there were only three known Chronomagi in this century: Hadrian Churchill, Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka the infamous Lord Voldemort), and one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Dumbledore.

It all came back to Dumbledore.

In July of 1980, Dumbledore had traveled back in time to 1914 and stolen the six-year-old Hadrian Winston Churchill while his father and mother were asleep, believing his presence to be essential to the fight to defeat Voldemort. Upon returning to the future, Dumbledore had approached Lily and James Potter, knowing that Lily had recently miscarried a child and was longing for one desperately. Claiming to have found Harry abandoned on the streets of Diagon Alley, he "convinced" them to perform a Blood Adoption Ceremony, all the while placing blocks to contain the boy's powers (and Obliviating the hell out of him to erase memories of his biological parents) the minute their backs were turned.

Lily and James never realized what their dear old Headmaster had done. That much Harry could surmise from his brief conversation with their portraits, which were now shrunken and tucked away safely in his pocket (along with a bunch of other stuff).

Thankfully, Harry was now aware of the lies that had been told, and was plotting to overcome them. He now wore several invisible rings on his hand that indicated him as either Lord or Heir of each of the Houses he had possession of, and had acquired several books on his biological father, as well as the original copy of the man's memoir. Over the summer, after being dropped off at the Dursleys, he fully intended to travel back in time to the year Griphook had suggested: November 1943.

At the suggested time, his father would be deeply involved in the Tehran Conference, a multi-day strategy meeting held at the Soviet Union's embassy. Harry had been confused by Griphook's suggestion, until Griphook reminded him that both American President Franklin Roosevelt and Soviet Premier Joseph Stalin would be present, and mentioned that it would be a great opportunity to build connections with those two men. Having Stalin and Roosevelt on his side, Harry reasoned, would be invaluable...especially since he knew much (and planned to research) about the war's events.

Perhaps it could be ended earlier, and with far less bloodshed. To make matters even better, Harry didn't even have to worry about the consequences of changing the future-upon returning to the present, he would find only slight changes being made in his life, nothing too drastic.

"Ready to go back?" Cedric asked, pulling the Boy-Who-Lived from his thoughts. Harry had developed a surprisingly close friendship with the Hufflepuff over the course of the last few hours, and had promised that he would take him back in time to meet his father at some point over the summer. Cedric's friendship had been a welcomed development, especially after Harry had found out that Ron had been paid by Dumbledore to befriend him, and Ginny had been promised his hand in marriage (as well as his fortune) if she could manage to woo him before his final duel with Voldemort.

"I suppose." Harry grumbled, walking over to the Triwizard Cup and looking up at Cedric. "I just don't want to have to go back and face the Weasels again, but I guess I have to. Not to mention Dumbledore. If he finds out I know about my heritage before we leave for the summer..." He trailed off, shuddering at the thought of the consequences.

"Don't worry, Harry. It'll be fine, I'm sure." Cedric said confidently as he offered him a small smile, trying to reassure his new friend that it all would work out. "You already have my Vow that I won't spill any of your secrets, and my Occulmency training will prevent Dumbles from discovering that I know. Not a soul will be told of what has occurred today."

"Thanks. I guess I'm just nervous, but I'll have to wait and see what happens next."

Cedric nodded in agreement, eyeing the Triwizard Cup. With a determined expression on his face, he gripped one of the handles, while Harry gripped another.

"Hogwarts victory?"

"Hogwarts victory."

WIth that, the Portkey took off, and the two students vanished into thin air.

Harry felt himself slam into the ground, his face pressed into the grass. He had closed his eyes while the portkey transported him-due to a quickly developing fear about that particular form of travel-, and he kept them closed now, not daring to move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him once more, as the reality of his situation slapped him directly on the face and pulled him from his thoughts.

He could hear the voices of the crowd; it was a torrent of sound that both deafened and confused him, overwhelming his senses until he could barely hear himself think. He had never been fond of crowds, and though this particular crowd was celebrating a Hogwarts victory, he couldn't help but dislike it.

"ALRIGHT THERE, HARRY?" Cedric yelled over the deafening noise, already surrounded by a swarm of his Hufflepuff friends as they relished the glory of having a champion as part of their House. Ron and Hermione, as well as the rest of Gryffindor House, swarmed their own champion, cheering so loud that they could probably be heard all the way in China.

"I'M FINE CED, DON'T WORRY!" Harry called back, a grin on his face.

That night, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff House had a joint party in the Great Hall to celebrate the Hogwarts victory. Harry would later admit it to be one of the best nights of his life, except for maybe his wedding...but more on that at a different time. As he crawled into bed at four o' clock in the morning (the party had been stopped by McGonagall and Sprout, both of which looked very reluctant to do so, at 3:30 am, though luckily classes were cancelled the next day), Harry couldn't help but reflect on just how much his life had changed in a single day, and the implied consequences these changes would bring.

Things were going to start to get interesting, that was for sure.

But for now?

For now, all was well.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Whew, that was a doozy!_

_Don't worry-we pick up the pace a bit next chapter, when Crouch/Moody decides to confront Harry Potter in an attempt to bring him to Voldemort. But what both Crouch and Harry fail to realize is that accidental magic born out of intense emotions has its consequences...such as, oh I don't know, sending Harry back to November 1943?_

_Oops! *Hagrid voice* I shouldn't have said that. I should _not _have said that._

_Anyways, let's close up shop before I give away any spoilers! Please don't hesitate to send any suggestions for future events in your reviews; I love hearing from you guys!_

_Peace out for now!_


End file.
